


On the Night of Nights

by meggymooboob



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I don't really know what else to tag this as?, M/M, Panic Attacks, Prom, Sunsets, Thats the way (uh-huh uh-huh) I like it (uh-huh uh-huh), chubby!poe, its gonna be gayyyyyyyy, mostly fluffy, nonbinary!Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggymooboob/pseuds/meggymooboob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe and Finn have been planning their senior prom since the beginning of their relationship. It was going to be glorious: they're going to dazzle everyone in the room and dance the night away. It was going to be perfect, but when the night finally comes, it becomes anything but.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Night of Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo vague summary!!! I'm bad at them lmao. Ok before we start anything, shout-out to Cupcake!! Who helped me write this damn fic and stopped me before I punched my computer screen and myself in the face. You can find her on tumblr as han--yolo. HIGHLY recommend 10/10 makes an amazing friend too!  
> Since Finn is nonbinary in this fic, Finn goes by they/them pronouns. And if anyone sees a slip-up of their pronouns, please comment! It was a honest mistake, I will fix it right away.   
> Any transphobic comments will be deleted

"We could go to the Chinese buffet down the street from my house," Jess offers from the back seat, sitting up to see Poe through the mirror, "The restaurant at the end of the road."

"Isn't that the place where your mom ate the bad batch of eggrolls and was sick for two days afterwards?" Poe questions, turning the car onto Jess’ street.

"Doesn't matter. It's probably the only restaurant around here that isn't completely booked. Probably either this or having a dinner at McDonald's." 

Rey sighs, pulling her light blue strapless dress up, complaining, "We wouldn't be having this problem if  _ someone  _ up there hadn't screwed up our reservations."

Poe glares at Rey through the rear-view mirror, "How many times do I have to apologize to you sons of bitches? I'm sorry I messed up the reservations, I swear I had said 7 instead of 6. I didn't know they had a rule that they cancel reservations after an hour. But I can't get the table back, so we're stuck here. I'm sorry, okay?" He watches her stick her tongue out at him, Poe rolling his eyes. He glances over to his right, Finn seated in the front seat next to him. They've been quiet since they all left the first restaurant, their silence continuing as they drove from restaurant to restaurant. Poe glances and sees their leg bouncing a bit. "You okay,  _ amor _ ?"

Finn nods and smiles softly, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Poe smiles back, reaching over and holding Finn's hand in his, his thumb rubbing small circles into their palm. "It's going to be okay, we're going to have dinner and have a great time a prom,” he pauses to add, “You look beautiful, by the way." 

Finn's smile grows, their free hand messing with the fabric of the dress. Finn's wearing a full dress, the color dark purple with silver sequins outlining the top and the middle, the lower part fading into a light purple ombre. Finn had everything matching perfectly, of course, their shoes, jewelry, make-up, etc., etc. Finn looks absolutely radiant, Poe feeling a bit under dressed looking at them. Poe's outfit is just a black suit and tie. Nothing special, nothing out of the ordinary, in fact, it was kind of boring, but Poe liked the look of it the best. Finn likes it, and that's all that matters to Poe. Hell to anyone who says otherwise, his partner told him that his ass looked amazing in it. So fuck the rest of them. 

"Guys," Jess pipes up, snapping Poe out of the trace from Finn, "That's so gay. Get a damn room." 

"You should be talking!" Poe laughs, Finn snorting and covering their face with their free hand, smiling brightly. "It's like I'm escorting a bunch of toddlers back there."

"We heard that!"

"That's the point." 

They arrive at the Chinese buffet, and like Jess had predicted, the place wasn't booked out. In fact, the place was empty except for an elderly couple sitting in the corner. In the restaurant there were only two things that didn't look questionable or spoiled, and it was the fried rice and orange chicken. The four of them fill up on the disappointing food, despite it being mediocre, Poe goes back to get thirds, while the three of them pile into the bathroom to fix each other up. Jess and Rey help each other by fixing each other’s hair while Finn presses on a new thin layer of lipstick. 

And before long, they’ve paid and had crammed themselves back into Poe’s car, and after a couple minutes Poe drives into the school parking lot. Poe parked his car at the back of the parking lot, turning to face everyone, "Got everything? Anything else you guys need?"

"Now you're really making it sound like we're toddlers," Rey replies, then holds her and Jess' prom tickets up, "Nah. We're good."

Poe nods and they all get out of the car, Poe locking it behind him. He smiles at Finn as he watches them appear from the other side of the car, Finn smiling right back at him. Poe holds out his arm, "May I escort you to the dance, my lord?"

Finn chuckles, looping their arm around Poe’s, "You're a cheeseball, you know that, right?" 

"You seem to remind me everyday." 

"That's because everyday you seem to forget."

They smile at each other, then Finn’s brows furrows. “Where’s Rey and Jess?”

Poe matches their expression, looking around them, “Uh, they should be-” his voice trails off when he sees the couple walking to the school entrance, “Damn, well, they’re going in without us.”

“That’s rude,” Finn says, then smiles, pulling Poe closer to them, “Should we join them?”

“If only I get to escort you.” 

Finn’s smile grows, nodding, “Of course. I’d love to be escorted by the most handsome man in the school.”

“Ohhh, stop it, you’re making me blush.”

“It’s true!”

“Please, I’m just a simple, easy-going guy escorting royalty into prom.”

“ _ Poe _ .”

“I can’t help it that I’m cheesy.”

Finn just laughs, shaking their head, giggling, “Let’s go into this damn thing.”

The make their way into the school, arm in arm, giggling and nudging each other. They stroll into their school, their smiles disappearing as they’re immediately greeted by the line of people slowly admitting themselves into the gym for prom. Rey and Jess were just a couple people in front of them in line, talking and laughing with Snap Wexley, who just came with his group of friends. 

“We’re going to be late getting into prom at this rate,” Poe sighs, standing up on his tip-toes to look over the flood of heads.

“Oh well,” Finn sighs, letting go of Poe’s arm and grabbing his hand instead, “At least I’m waiting with you.”

“Who’s the cheeseball again?”

“Shut up.” 

They chuckle, Poe landing back on his feet, leaning over and to kiss Finn’s forehead. They quickly part from each other when they heard a groan behind them. Poe and Finn whip around and grimace at the people approaching them. Part of the First Order, or the emo squad as Poe likes to reference them.

The First Order is a group that consists of only three people in it. Ben Solo, Armitage Hux (everyone calls him by his last name), and Gwendoline Phasma (like with Hux, everyone just refers her by her last name). They named themselves The First Order and made everyone call them that, the three of them acting like they’re an official group. And for some unknown reason that Rey, Finn, or Poe knows, the group absolutely hates the three of them. Finn says they think Phasma turned them against them because Finn told Phasma they didn’t want to be her friend anymore, and that was years before. Would Phasma keep a stupid and pointless grudge against Finn for so long? Poe had asked, and the answer he received is: probably. 

Ben Solo is the son of the principal and the gym teacher, always threatening people who annoys him that his mother will expel them and his father would beat them up, but in reality Ms. Organa would just sigh and Mr. Solo would give a confused expression and ask, “I would beat up who? … Them? No, they’re a good kid. Why would Ben say that?” Hux’s father is a famous military general, who whipped up a stiff, strict son. Hux serious, monotone, stiff, and could cut daggers into your skin with just a simple glare. His voice is deep and intimidating, and he is always glaring, no matter what. He could be in a room with goofy, giggling babies and there he would be, arms crossed and glaring. Rey thinks his face has been stuck like that his whole life. Then there is the mystery of Phasma. Nobody really knows anything about her. She’s the head of the school’s rugby team, tall as hell, and her name is Gwendoline Phasma. And that’s it. Nobody knows about her family, what her interests are, her favorite food, if she has any affiliations with anyone else outside the First Order. Ben and Hux probably know more about Phasma than anyone will ever know.

And they there were. Standing right by Finn and Poe. 

Well, at least, two out of the three were. 

Ben and Hux approaches them, Ben’s arms crossed and Hux fixing the sleeves of his suit. They’re glaring right at Finn and Poe, Ben looking at them up and down. “Poe. Finn.”

“Ben. Hux,” Poe replies, meeting their hard gaze. 

They glare at each other for a moment, Ben opens his mouth to say something, then it quickly closes it when four piano notes from a My Chemical Romance song started to play. Ben digs his hand in his pocket, getting his phone out, sighing irritably. As Ben opens his phone, explaining to Hux that Phasma had texted them saying she’ll be late, Finn grabs Poe’s arms and spun him around, facing the line again.

“Why us,” Finn murmurs under their breath, peering over at Poe.

Poe shakes his head, “Let’s just hope the night gets better.”

Finn nods, keeping their hand within Poe’s. 

 

~

 

“You okay,  _ amor _ ?” Poe asks with his mouth full, munching on a sugar cookie, watching Finn stare stiffly into a corner of the gym. 

Finn glances over at him, blinks, licking their lips then replying, “What? Oh, yeah, I’m fine.”

Poe just nods, finishing off the sugar cookie, licking off the orange icing off his fingers. The sugar cookie was kind of stale and tasteless, in Poe’s opinion, but they were shaped as falcons and he absolutely needed to get the taste of the Chinese food out of his mouth. He wipes his hands and face on his napkin, bunching it up and putting it on top of his paper plate. Poe leans back on the metal chair, biting his lip, and watching Finn. 

Finn usually doesn’t act this way. They’re usually striking up conversations, laughing and telling jokes, making snarky comments, flirting, and basically anything but this. Poe frowns, racking his brain, trying to pinpoint something that upsetted them. After a while, Poe scrapped that thought, glancing over at the dance floor then back at Finn. 

He reaches over to grab their arm gently, Finn jumping at the contact. “Let’s go dance,” Poe offers, smiling at them. Maybe Finn is just bored. Maybe that. 

Finn looks back at him, hesitates, then nods, shrugging, “Sure.” 

Poe smiles, standing up and grabs their hand, leading them to the dancefloor, not stopping until they were in the middle of it. Poe grins brightly at Finn, who matches it with a weak smile. They let go of Poe’s hand, watching Poe close his eyes and begin to dance, his arms in the air, his hips swaying in time with the music. Finn would usually smile and join in, but they stood still, messing with their fingers, eyes wide, frantically looking at the people around the room. 

And suddenly, the music felt like it was getting louder and louder, pounding into Finn’s ears until they could barely stand it, the sound starting to pound in their chest too, so loud and hard until it started to hurt. Finn’s vision became blurry, their breath catching in their throat, their body starting to tremble. Finn’s chest started to heave, they couldn’t recognize anyone, it was all a giant blur, a giant, terrifying blur that was swallowing them whole, they couldn’t breathe, they were drowning, they couldn’t move, their whole body frozen in place. Finn’s head became fuzzy, feet wobbly, absolutely disconnected to anyone dancing beside them. It wasn’t until they heard Poe start to sing the loud song that was playing, that Finn quickly darted their arm out and clung onto his suit.

Poe stills, his grin immediately falling, hand quickly on their shoulder, “Finn? Are you-”

“I-I don’t know,” Finn interrupts, voice quiet and shaky, “I don’t know.” And all of a sudden, Finn’s rushing to the bathroom, bumping into other people, too shaken up to apologize or excuse themself. 

The bathroom’s deserted, luckily, Finn approaching the sinks facing the mirror, finding that they’ve been crying, the tears making their makeup run. Finn closes their eyes, breathing still erratic, trembling hands wiping the tears from their cheeks. Finn can’t stop shaking, the music still pounding in their ears, and they don’t hear the bathroom door open. 

“Finn?” it’s Poe, “Finn, what’s going on?”

They force their eyes open, facing their messy reflection, their body trembling, make-up smeared on their cheeks, and eyes wide. 

“Finn,” Poe says again, quieter, standing beside them and watching their reflection, “it’s okay, it’s going to be okay. Take deep breaths, okay? Breathe. It’s going to be okay.” 

Finn nods once, forcing deep breaths into their lungs, feeling Poe’s hand gently prod at their hand. Finn lets him hold it, slumping over, placing their weight on Poe, Poe pulling them around to hug them. 

“Breathe with me, okay? We’re going to get through this.” 

Finn nods, head buried in Poe’s shoulder. Poe’s hand rubs their back as they breathe together, Poe murmuring praise and comfort as Finn begins to come back, and he doesn’t stop until Finn’s breathing normally again. Finn lets out one last, shaky sigh, then parting from Poe’s embrace, wiping their cheeks again. Poe’s hand lands on top of Finn’s on his face, wiping away the tears. 

“Better?” 

Finn nods, murmuring, “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize, you did nothing wrong” Poe replies, letting his hands drop from their face, pausing, then asking once again, “are you okay?”

Finn sighs, rubbing their face one last time, responding, “How many times are you going to ask me that?”

“Enough. What’s your answer?”

“I’m fine.”

“Good,” Poe smiles, leaning over and kissing their cheek, a wave of relief washing over him as he feels Finn smile again. Poe pauses for a moment, then asks quietly, “do you want to stay?”

Finn shakes his head, their eyes quickly glueing onto the ground, “I don’t think I could-”

“I know, sorry, stupid question. Wanna go now before anyone walks in on us?”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

 

~

 

“I got your favorite flavor,  _ amor _ .” 

They’re at a gas station, Poe stopping because his car was running dangerously low on gas. Poe had said “It’s low because I was dragging multiple asses around town.” Finn was more than happy to remind Poe that because of his mistake he had to drag their asses around. Poe didn’t respond to their comment. 

Finn’s seated in the front seat of the car, Poe running in the gas station to pay for the gas, and here was their boyfriend, leaning over the driver's’ seat, handing them a cherry-flavored slushie, a blue raspberry slushie for himself in the other hand. 

Finn smiles, taking the cherry slushie, “You didn’t have to do that, Poe. Thank you.”

“Anything for  _ mi amor _ ,” Poe grins, taking a sip of his own as he starts to fill the car up with gas. “I’m just trying to be a great boyfriend.”

“You’ve been a great boyfriend.” 

“I’m trying to be great-er.”

“That’s not a word.”

“I can dream.”

Finn laughs and takes a sip, watching Poe fill the tank up and take huge sips of his slushie. Finn turns in their seat to face Poe better, calling out, “You know if you keep drinking it like that you’re going to get a brainfreeze?”

“I’ve done this my whole life, Finn. I’ve never gotten a brainfreeze doing this.”

Finn crosses their arms, raising their eyebrows, “You sure about that?”

“Are you saying you don’t trust me?”

“I’m just saying I’m calling bullshit.”

After a minute or so, Poe fills the tank up and climbs back in, his lips pursed slightly, with an annoyed look on his face. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I got a brainfreeze.”

Finn grins brightly, “Called it.”

“Fuck you.”

Finn just laughs, as Poe begins to drive, immediately turning left, then onto another street that had Finn looking around in confusion. “You’re driving away from our houses. Where are you taking me?”

“I’m not giving up on the night just yet,” Poe responds, “and where we are going is a surprise. I found this place while driving around the city about a month or go. I knew the moment I found it that I was going to take you there. Just needed a good opportunity.”

“So you waited until I had a panic attack at prom?”

Poe shoots them a unamused look, focusing back on the road, which started to go up a hill, continuing, “I had originally planned to take you up here on day before graduation. Our last hurrah before we’re thrusted into the real world.”

Finn can’t help but smile softly at the idea. It is a sweet idea, listening quietly as Poe describes his original plan. The way Poe talked about it was so carefree, so lightheartedly, that Finn felt the feeling of guilt start to settle in their chest. They ruined his plan. The thought settles in their mind for a moment. They ruined it, they ruined it, they ruined it, they ruined-

“But, in all honesty, it didn’t matter what day I took you. As long as I’m with you, it’s going to be perfect no matter what.”

Finn can immediately feel their face get warm. They knew Poe was bluffing, this day together is far from perfect, but they have a soft spot for Poe. They smile softly, taking a slip from their slushie. Damn you, Dameron. Damn you and your cheesy ass. 

“Here, look, we’re close,” Poe says, his voice becoming giddy, reaching over to hold Finn’s hand, “keep looking out the window.”

“What do you have planned?” Finn laughs, peering out the window, glancing around, only seeing the road and trees, “Poe, what are you -  _ oh _ .”

With one more left turn, the trees suddenly stop and they’re looking out over their town and the city sitting beside them, the sun setting behind the skyscrapers, the towers, one by one, beginning to light up. Poe’s smile grows as he hears Finn let out an awed sigh, eyes never tearing away from the sight in front of them. 

Poe parks in front of the scene, the parking lot absolutely empty except for the two of them. He looks over at Finn, continue to watch them admire the scene, eyes wide and mouth parted slightly. 

“Poe, this is…” Finn’s voice trails off, lost for words, “it’s… it’s amazing! I’m speechless!” Finn finally parts their eyes from the scenery, their chest swelling up with love and adoration as their gaze meets with Poe’s. “Damn you, come here.” 

Finn reaches over, their hand resting behind Poe’s neck, quickly pulling him in, their lips crashing into each other. Poe makes a surprised noise into the kiss, instantly melting into it. They’re fumbling closer and closer to each other, Poe’s arms wrapping around Finn, Finn’s free hand resting on Poe’s love handle, loving the feeling of his soft skin under their hand. Poe whimpers into the kiss softly, Finn then parting, finally letting them breathe. 

“C’mon,” Finn breathes, then smiles, “let’s watch the sunset together.” 

Poe’s jaw drops slightly, how the hell did Finn recover that from that kiss that fast? He watches them unbuckle and get out of the car, closing the door behind them, and walking in front of the car. Poe watches them for a moment. Finn is going to be the death of him. 

Poe grabs his keys and climbs out, joining Finn to the front of the car. They’re sitting on the hood of the car, leaning back, eyes back on the scene. 

“Your dress is going to get dirty.”

“Fuck the dress.”

Poe chuckles, joining them on the car hood, inching closer until they’re shoulder-to-shoulder, Finn resting their head on Poe’s shoulder and Poe wrapping his arm around Finn’s shoulders. Poe presses a kiss on Finn’s forehead, mumbling, “Do you remember our first date?”

Finn snorts, nodding, “Yes. I was so nervous. And excited. A excited-nervous.”

“Me too,” Poe replies, recalling the day. “I couldn’t stop stammering when I picked you up. And I was wearing such a junky shirt too, did you have second guesses when you saw me pick you up?”

“Of course not, I was not about to throw away a date with the man I had been crushing on for months. Not over a shirt. Maybe if you were wearing some gross pants.”

Poe snorts, nudging Finn gently, “You should be talking, you dripped chocolate ice cream on your shirt.”

“Don’t remind me, that was my favorite shirt. The ice cream never came out. I had to throw it out.”

“Did you have a funeral for it?”

“No.”

“Well, we shall honor your shirt tonight. Hold up,” Something on the road caught his eye, sliding off the hood, squatting down to get it. He shows Finn the little dandelion, placing it to his chest, “Tonight, we give a proper farewell to Finn’s favorite shirt.” he pauses to let Finn snort, covering their mouth with their hand, giggling into it, “it’s been long overdue, but tonight is dedicated to you.”

“To my shirt!” Finn smiles, raising their hand.

“To their shirt!” Poe tosses the dandelion up in the air, the wind picking it up and blowing it over the hill, the wind to weak to dramatically drift it down the hill. The dandelion fell about twenty feet away from them. Poe peers at it for a moment, then turns to face Finn, “I don’t think you and that shirt were meant to be.” 

Finn lets out a loud laugh, running a hand through their hair. “You goofball,” they laugh, watching Poe begin to approach them again, “are you accusing that my love for my shirt was fake?”

“I’m saying the shirt’s love for you was fake.”

“I’m heartbroken.”

“Try not to think about it.”

Finn can’t stop grinning as Poe leans over the car hood to kiss him softly, both of them giggling and smiling into the kiss, both of them breathless by the end of it. When they part, Finn connects their forehead together, just to laugh, smile, and gaze at each other. Poe steals a quick kiss from Finn, murmuring to them to wait for a moment. Poe slid off the hood of the car again, giving Finn a quick kiss, then going around his car, popping the trunk, and pulling out what he was looking for. Poe walks back around, smiling at Finn’s reaction.

“Why do you have your guitar?”

“I had to watch some of my cousins a couple days ago, they really like when I play my guitar, so I brought it with me. And I just keep forgetting to bring it back inside.” Poe sits back down on the hood, strumming the guitar to see if it’s still in tune. “Requests?”

Finn smiles, scooting closer to him, giving them request after request, the two of them spending an hour just singing and listening to each other. Requests ranged from traditional Spanish songs sung by Poe, cheesy love duets, or songs sung so ridiculously that they can’t stop laughing the whole time. Right before the sun slipped behind the last couple of skyscrapers, Finn requested for Poe just to play the guitar while Finn sang. 

Poe was expecting Finn to sing a silly song, but instead they sat comfortably and sang a beautiful song about two lovers, about one having the wind in their hair, and the stars in their eyes. Poe could feel his heart catch in his throat, their gaze connecting as Finn softly sings the last lyrics, their eyes full of tenderness and devotion, that Poe could feel his face become warm. Poe grins goofily at Finn, face still very warm from the song. 

“You have a great voice.”

Finn chuckles, inching closer and closer to Poe, their hand on the guitar. Poe quickly got the hint, taking it off and carefully propping it against the car, leaning forward to Finn’s touch, their lips connecting in one of the sweetest kisses they’ve ever shared. It’s brief but it leaves the both of them breathless and wanting more. 

Poe gazes lovingly at Finn, his chest swelling so much it’s starting to hurt. 

“I love you.”

I came out before Poe could even bite his tongue down. 

Finn’s eyes are wide, mouth open slightly, frozen in front of Poe.

_ Shit, shit, shit  _ “U-Uh, I mean-”

“You  _ love _ me?”

Poe’s searching their face, trying to identify any hint of disgust on their face, his heart pounding in his ears. Part of him wants to lie, play it safe, make it seem like a mistake, but why would he lie to his feelings? 

Poe takes a deep breath, then say, his voice shaky, “I… I love you. I love you Finn.”

Finn’s still frozen, blinking right back at Poe as he is doing to them, and suddenly Finn’s smiling brightly, murmuring breathlessly back. “I love you. I love you too. I love you so much.”

Poe sighs, relief washing over them, chuckling, “thank God.” Their lips connect again, and neither of them wanting to let go.

 

~

 

They stay there for a long time, even after the sun had set and the stars came out. They talked about school, their future, their dreams, conversations ranging from “Do you think aliens exist?” to “What are we going to do after high school?” to “I found Ben’s old middle school instagram the other day. Listen to this, his username? xXkyl0_r3nXx. NO I am not joking come here I will show you.” 

Eventually, it got too nippy and too late for them to stay out on the hood any longer, the two of them climbing back in the car, turning on the car. 

Then another car pulled into the parking lot, parking right by the exit. 

“Why would anyone come up here at this time of night?” Finn asks, furrowing their brows and peering at the car, “who is in there? A serial killer? A-”

“Oh my God, Finn, shh, shh, I know who that is.” Poe starts to grin, reaching over and whapping Finn on the arm, giggling quietly, “oh my god, I know who that is. And you should know them too.”

“I should know them? Who-” Finn turns back to look at the car, narrowing their eyes, seeing faintly red hair. “you’re joking. This can’t be real.”

“Finn, Finn, get your phone out, I can barely see what’s happening. Zoom in on your camera.” Poe whispers, quickly turning off the lights in the car.

“I don’t think we should get into their privacy-”

“ _ Amor _ , please, please, I’m begging you-" 

“Poe-”

“Finn-” 

“Stop-”

“Look, just swipe up and press-”

They immediately go quiet as Poe’s finger missed the camera button on Finn’s phone and hit the flashlight option instead. Suddenly, there’s a spotlight from Poe’s car, illuminating the scene in front of them. It’s Hux and Ben, Ben shirtless on top, sitting on top of Hux, the both of them glaring right at the light. 

“Turn it off, turn it off!”

“I’m trying, oh my God, Poe-”

They could hear Ben scream, “What the hell?!” from the other car. 

“Go, go, go, go!” Finn shouts, whapping Poe’s arm, finally turning off the flashlight, “Book it!!”

Poe frantically pulls out of their parking spot, speeding off, hearing Ben yell from the car behind them. 

“Oh my God, oh my God!” 

“Wait until Rey and Jess hear this.”

And suddenly they’re laughing, laughing halfway on the route to Finn’s house, Poe barely able to breathe and Finn tearing up at the end of the laughing fit.

“I never thought-”

“Hux? and Ben?-”

“Do they just glare at each other-”

“Does that mean Ben is going to dye Hux’s hair black?”

They’re still giggling by the time Poe pulls up to Finn’s house, Poe stopping in front of the house. Finn sighs, looking back at their house, then back at Poe with a smile. “I had an amazing time tonight. Even though we didn’t spend it at prom.” 

“We had fun, that’s all that matters. At prom or not. Tonight was a dream.”

“It feels like a dream when I’m with you.”

“Oh God, sorry about that, you dream about Ben and Hux doing that?”

Finn laughs, shaking his head, “Just take the cheesy comment you goofball.” 

Poe grins, “I guess I will. Goodnight,  _ amor _ .”

Finn grins back, “Goodnight Poe.” They both lean in, sharing a lazy, loving kiss, that leaves tingles up their spines, a kiss that says “farewell” and “I’ll see you soon.” 

Finn leans back, letting out a happy smile, opening the door, half stepping out, before pausing and turning around, saying, “I love you, Poe.” 

Poe grins, his heart fluttering, “I love you too,  _ amor _ .” He watches them walk back into their house, Poe thinking about how lucky he is to have them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Damn..... that was gay as hell. Ok so you can find me on tumblr as well, I'm dickmail (it's not what it sounds). I hope you guys enjoyed this!!! Ahh have a good day!
> 
> Fun fact: Song that Finn sang to Poe is Handsome Man by Matt Alber  
> Another fun fact: I don't even ship kylux but I couldn't miss an opportunity like that


End file.
